


Till Divorce Do Us Part

by AdamGetAwayDriver



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Being An Asshole, F/M, Feminist Themes, First Order, No ben solo in this, The Dark Side of the Force, star wars version of The Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamGetAwayDriver/pseuds/AdamGetAwayDriver
Summary: Y/N, granddaughter of Palpatine, is next in line to be Empress of the First Order when her Grandfather dies. This is the day she's been waiting for.But when her father requires her to be married before she can take the throne she can almost see the title of Empress taken away from her. If she could not complete the task by her grandfathers death the throne will go to someone else!She has only a week to get married before her dreams of becoming the most powerful woman in the galaxy is ruined. Lucky for her, she thinks she's found the right guy to help her get to the throne.But no one said she had to be married forever.(A Star Wars version on "The Proposal")
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. No one said anything about marriage

The dark stone felt cold on my palms and forearms, but I welcomed it happily. I could see the whole room propped up so high on the gigantic throne. I knew it was all in my head but it felt like the seat was fueling me with more power than I've ever felt. This is exactly what I wanted and it was here. I was finally the Empress of the First Order.

The visual started to fade slowly until all I could see was black and the sound of my alarm filled my ears. Dammit. It was just a dream. Curse my brain for making it feel so real!

I groan as I raise my head from the pillow. I already knew this day would suck. I will always just be seen as the Emperor’s granddaughter... nothing more, no matter how great of a warrior I am.

I don't know how long I was staring at the wall before I hear a ding from my datapad. I slide my legs off the bed and grab the pad off the bedside table.

Meeting 10:00, Exegol, Emperor's throne room. Sent to Me, Hux, and Commander Ren.

Yay... another meeting. Probably about another upcoming negotiation, or a plan to attack the resistance. Whatever it was I was not in the mood to be there, but I rather not feel the wrath of my grandfather today.

After a quick shower and breakfast, I pull on some black shorts that stop at my upper thigh, a tight black crop top with an attached cape and hood, I then hook my lightsabers to my hip, then slipped on my boots. I throw the hood over my head and I head out to the hanger to board my ship.

________

Stormtroopers that guard the room open the doors as I approach. The room was dark and eerie just how I like it. Up ahead I see the massive chair that lingered in my dreams. Large stone spikes reaching out in every direction and as always, unoccupied. That poor chair has been deprived of human flesh for years, so sad. “I would treat you right” I whisper to myself.

“Right on time as always, granddaughter”, his voice echoes all around me. As I get closer to the throne I see the two other participants in this meeting.

“Good Morning General.” 

Kiss ass. It was waayyy too early to deal with Hux. I usually try to avoid him until absolutely necessary. But I know I’m not the only one here that feels the same way.

The other man just gives me a nod. He was in his usual attire: black-cloaked outfit and a mask covered with a hood. I didn’t know him too well, just that we’ve fought in a few battles together.

Kylo got a bad rep around here but I know exactly how that is. We’re pretty similar in that way. To have everyone hug the other side of the hallway in order to avoid your potential wrath. I’ve even had someone pee themselves right before I forced choked him. I enjoyed being feared and I’m sure Kylo would agree. But I would hope it was because of my power and not who my grandfather is.

“Now that everyone is here, I have very important news to share.”

Palpatine emerged from the dark corner of the room. He dangled from that stupid crane of his that also doubles as his only life source. It amazes me how anyone could see that and still be terrified of him. He looked utterly ridiculous.

“The First Order has come very far. We’ve almost wiped out the entirety of those rebel scum. We are ruling the galaxy. The galaxy is the First Order!”

What a drama queen

Suddenly I felt a quick shock, strong enough to bring me to my knees. “Watch your thoughts girl. Remember who made you who you are.” 

As I pushed back up onto my feet I noticed Hux’s stupid faced. His smile reaching from ear to ear. I make a mental note to demote him later.

“Back to what I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. With the presence of the first order having strong control over all the galaxy, I feel the force calling me to my end.”

My eyes went wide and a heartbeat pounding in my ears. Was this finally the day I never thought would come. Was Emperor Palpatine, my grandfather, finally dying?

“Each of you has been trained enough that I trust in the First Order to stay afloat once I’m gone. It’s your turn now.”

YES YES YES! I am finally going to be the most powerful woman in the galaxy. “So what’s next Emperor” I try to hide my excitement, though I know he’s already aware of it.

“I wouldn’t get ahead of yourself young one. Naturally, awarding someone the title of First Order ruler would be of my own kind. A family legacy much stronger than the Skywalkers. But you must do one thing before I can even consider you to become Empress Palpatine.”

“Wait. You’re serious! Haven’t I proven myself enough? Plus I’m of your lineage. There should be no question. What? You’re going to let one of these less than qualified men do the job? I deserve this. Explain yourself” 

“I might. If you’d just listen for once you might even agree to my terms.” Palpatine’s calm aura was infuriating me. Of course, I respect him as an Emperor but as a grandfather, never. We never had a good relationship. Family meant nothing to me, and a happy family for that matter might as well be a myth.

“General Palpatine, with all due respect, I’m sure Emperor Palpatine knows what he’s doing.” Hux sneers. If I could I’d slice him with my lightsaber so many times no one would be able to identify him.

“Hux, you’re exhausting.” Kylo’s voice was calm even when the words he was speaking were sourced from anger. 

“CHILDREN!” The ground shook and lightning lit up the room. “General Hux, I don’t appreciate the unnecessary flattery.” Grandfather’s voice is more annoyed. “Don’t make me regret my decision to hand over the First Order to a bunch of juvenile brats.

“Now Y/N. I will gladly hand over the Empress role to you but first. You need to complete a compulsory task. And if you do not accept or don’t complete it in a weeks time, the role will go to Hux.”

“Well, I’ll never let that happen so what is it that I’m required to do?”

His lips started to curl. A low laugh rumbled within him, almost too low to hear.

“You must marry. It is the only way.”


	2. Who’s it going to be?

'It's the only way. It's the only way. It's the only way'. That voice echoed in my ears over and over. Almost like it was taunting me. 

Suddenly I felt sick. My stomach twirled, my throat was tight preventing me to speak, and my head felt dizzy. But how quickly the sickness came, it left, leaving me with rage fire spreading to every part of my body. And then, all hell broke loose!

"WHAT THE FCK" I screamed while unleashing lightning strikes all over the room. Unfortunately, it avoided hitting anyone. "You don't have any right! I've worked my ass off since I could walk. Training with you, winning battles, killing rebels. I deserve that spot. There should be no question! But you want me to be married like some slave?!

"I will not argue with a naïve little girl. I've said what I've said." 

His voice makes me want to rip him off that stupid crane arm and feed him to Rancors.

"So if I refuse who would you choose to run the first order?" I can't wait to hear this one! Anyone he chooses is so far below me it's embarrassing.

"General Hux, would you accept my offer to be the Emperor of the First Order."

There was an audible gasp heard. Not sure if it was all of us or just me.

"Yes Sir, I absolutely acc-"

"NO! You can't be serious! Him? This skinny little bitch?"

"If you won't do as I ask, then yes he will lead."

A deep voice piped up to my left where Kylo stood. " Sir I have to agree with Y/N. There is no way Hux is qualified for that position."

"Thank you!" I motion to Kylo "See, I'm not crazy!"

"Just because someone agreed with you doesn't mean you aren't crazy," I sense Palatine getting angry. "I'm far too tired of this nonsense, so what will it be? This is your last offer. After your answer, I will not hear any more of it."

"Dammit, okay fine yes I'll do it! I'll marry." I start to leave, I'm too pissed at my grandfather to even look at him. But I can't move. I'm frozen in place, unable to move, until I'm pulled quickly just inches from my grandfather's face.

"Listen here, child. Your cockiness will be your biggest failure in life. I suggest you watch yourself."

"Yes sir" I bite back at him. "Do you have a preference on who I should marry?"

"Someone powerful. But it's in your hands now. And I suggest you get to it quickly. There doesn't need to be love involved. A strong connection can be the downfall of very powerful people. I've seen it too many times before. Choose wisely."

"Trust me when I say, I won't fall in love. This is only business."

_____

It had been an hour since I docked my ship back at the Finalizer and all I've done is destroyed my chambers.

After destroying almost everything in my kitchen and one of the walls I decided to actually make this rage useful and head to the gym to train.

The training was successful. The sith always do better in training when we're pissed. I destroyed three training droids which are two more than usual. 

I plopped down on the bench for a quick breather before my next round of agility. My eyes started to burn from the sweat dripping in them so I leaned my torso forward so the last bits would fall to the floor.

"Need a towel?" I didn't need to look to see who it was. The voice modulator was very telling.

"Sure." Still staring at the ground I sense the towel coming at me but catch it before it could hit me. "Thanks"

It fell quiet. Both of us just in the room, staring at the walls.

"I'm assuming you're not near your datapad and you haven't seen the impromptu meeting Hux has called with the other Generals. I figured I'd come and let you know since I saw you in here."

"Yeah, I haven't but I might skip out on it. I cannot see him after what happened with my grandfather." Just seeing his face would make my brain snap and I'm sure I'd kill him.

I hear the hiss come from his side of the room. Indicating he's taken off his mask.

"I think a lot of people wouldn't miss him if you did."

"I'd really appreciate it if you didn't go searching through my thoughts." I snap.

I look at him for the first time since he walked in the gym. I've seen his face without the mask before but only a couple times. He was a good-looking guy for sure. His hair had to be the best feature; it suits his personality, dark and mysterious. But his eyes were beautiful too. I don't know why I haven't noticed all this before. To be fair I've never had the time or interest or pursue men since I am just a weapon for the First Order. I never expected to date or marry ever.

"I'll note that for next time. So, you coming to the meeting?" 

"Yeah, I'm coming. I'm going to get a few more minutes in beforehand. Maybe even imagine the droids as my grandfather and Hux."

He places his helmet back on his head and leaves without another word. I make a mental note to ask him how he gets all that hair his helmet.

_______

I was running a bit late but if I'm being honest. I can't let Hux know he's getting the better of me, but I can be a dick to him. He can't start the meeting without me, and he knows it.

As I walk through the doors and everyone jumps to their feet except the red-haired weasel up front.

"As you were" I instruct, and they settle back into their chairs. "Hux. I'm letting that slide this one time. If it happened again, I will have you be the only person in the room on your knees and kissing my feet" I laugh to myself.

"Yes, General" Hux snaps back.

I take my seat at the back of the table. Kylo is seated at my right and a general with I name that I never can remember. Hux adjusts his uniform and clears his throat before speaking. I start to shut him out since he's talking about financial stuff and trooper training; things I couldn't care less about at the moment.

I don't know how long he tuned me out before I heard him calling me.

"Y/N, would you like to discuss what happened at the meeting with the Emperor this morning? I'm sure this is news we can share with the majority here."

I groan. I hate running meetings but that comes with the job, I guess. I stand and everyone turns themselves to direct their attention towards me. "The Emperor sees fit to end his legacy. He will be shutting off his life support in a week."

Murmuring and whispers start up indicating their nerves for the next steps. 

"Who will lead us?" someone asks.

"Is this the end of the First Order?" another pipes up.

I roll my eyes and sit back in my chair. 

"I find everyone's lack of faith is disturbing." Kylo groans. "Anyone that fears in the First Order's future can and will be terminated."

"Well to answer your questions, there was a discussion on who would lead us." Hux starts.

"That would be me." I interrupt. I don't him spreading false information that he would take my place.

"Actually Y/N, that may be true but just so everyone is aware, you must marry before that can happen. If not, that would mean I woul-"

"I would hold your tongue if I were you, General Hux." How many times do I have to shut him up?

Another lower-level general starts to speak, I believe her last name is Danarr or Ganarr. "Excuse me, General Palpatine, I don't mean to offend" her voice is quivering and notice her hands are shaking a bit. "But do you have an idea of who your spouse will be? You only have a week"

Another starts, this one I do know to Lieutenant Zar "She's right. It would be good to get you married so we can inform allies and start moving control over to you before your grandfather passes on."

I don't think I've ever felt anxiety before. I'm not even sure what that is, but if that is what's making my chest feel tight and my brow to start sweating, I hate it. I didn't expect to figure this out on the spot. I thought I'd have till the day of my grandfather's death.

My eyes rapidly search around the room. I don't know why until I see it, the answer to all my problems. 

Leaning back, I smirk at everyone knowing I'm about to drop this biggest bomb. "Actually, I already know who I am to marry." Hux's face turns red with shock.

Drum roll please, I think to myself. "Commander Ren will be my husband."

I can feel Kylo tense up through the force as everyone's eyes shoot to him.

"Meeting adjourned" I shout, then get up to head to the door leaving everyone to their thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I just want to thank y'all for the sweet comments and support you've given me whether it be on here or tiktok. I love this fandom! Also I wanted to dedicate this chapter to Amy, one of my best friends/editor. It was her bday yesterday, so happy birthday Ames!  
> I hope everyone is having a great day. Let me know what you think about the story so far! Love y'all!  
> -Laur


	3. No going back

*Kylo’s POV*

_What the hell just happened?_

He could feel eyes boring into him. The room was mainly silent with little whispers here and there. He honestly didn’t know how to feel at that moment. Confusion? Anger? Worry? He searched his feelings for anything but was left with nothing. The shock was still set in.

“Commander Ren, is that true? You are to wed the Emperor’s granddaughter?” Suddenly his brain snapped.

Swiftly he stood from my chair, ripped it from its place, and threw it just slightly to the right of where Hux stood at the front of the room.

He stomped out the door of the meeting room and out into the hallway. He didn’t know where Y/N went but he was going to find her. And then he was going to….. um, he’s not exactly sure what he’s going to do next. All he knew was that he was angry. As he continues walking, he tried to figure out want he was going to say to Y/N when he found her.

He eventually found her just outside her quarters talking to some stormtroopers. He let her continue the conversation without dismissing them. The troopers, he couldn’t care less about but Y/N was of higher authority than he was and if he were to interrupt her business he would be screwed.

“You are dismissed troopers. As you were.” She waves them off and turns to him with what almost looks like a nervous look on her face. But it doesn’t last but a second, quickly masking her face looking composed as always.

“Ah Kylo, good meeting right? Well, I’m tired. I’m going to end my day and we can inform the Emperor tomorrow about the news. Good Nigh…” He stops her hasty words before she has a chance to retreat into her room.

“General, with all due respect I ask for a few minutes with you before you head off to bed.” She bites the inside of her cheek, almost like she was contemplating his request.

“Uh, okay. That seems only fair. But not out here. Let’s talk in my quarters.” Her hand waves toward the door to motion him to follow her.

Even after the door shuts behind them she stayed quiet. “So who talks first?” You talk first? I talk first?” He forces her to open speak.[1] 

“Well since you sought me out, I’ll let you speak first. But make it quick, this day has been draining enough and we have an early start in the morning.” To any stormtrooper you would look at her and see strong professionalisms and amazing strength which is very true but he sensed a cloud of unrest within her. If he wasn’t force-sensitive he too would think she has no flaws. That she’s an absolute ‘robotic bitch’ as everyone calls her.

“I know it’s a long shot General but I ask you to reconsider picking me to marr-“

“No.” And just like that all the nervousness that he sensed before, left her. She straightened her back and clasped her hands behind her back. The arrogance on her face made him want to destroy a wall. He made a point to swallow it back until he was alone. Snapping in front of her would not help him.

“General. I ask you again, in the most respect. Reconsider.”

“Why do you want out so bad Commander? Too afraid of me? Too prideful to marry Palpatine’s granddaughter, the, oh what is the sweet nickname everyone has given me, ‘robotic bitch’?”

He can’t help but let out a small laugh, “HA. Excuse me General but, no I’m not afraid. If I can destroy a whole village by myself I can handle this.”

“Then why are you so opposed. I sense unease in you but I can’t exactly read why.”

Silence comes between them as he contemplates what to say next. “Commander I don’t have all night, so I suggest you speak now or forever hold your peace because whether you like it or not this is happening.”

He can’t let her think he’s vulnerable. Revealing how he really feels would be a mistake at this point in time. If there’s one thing he wants to be known for to everyone in the First Order is that he’s a force to be reckoned with. The most powerful person to walk this galaxy. A man that fears absolutely nothing and takes whatever he wants. And even Y/N needs to know that.

“Forget it. I assume you have a plan since you’re very against this whole thing. Explain to me what you have in mind and I might agree to this.”

“Like you have a choice in the matter, but I don’t see the harm in letting you in on my little secret. But you must agree not to tell anyone. My grandfather, for whatever reason, would want this to work and this is the only way for me to get that throne. He needs to think this is real. Do you understand?” She steps closer towards him, just inches from his chest, almost like she wanted to intimidate him. Unfortunately, she’s probably half his size and half his strength. It was almost adorable to him thinking she could size him up.

He raised his eyebrows at her, encouraging her to go on. She smirks at him and walks toward the huge window in her room, watching the many ships come and go. “The unease I sense must mean you are against this as much as I am, so I’m glad to let you know you won’t be stuck as my husband forever” throwing up her hands to put air quotes around the word husband. “We’ll announce to my grandfather that I have chosen you to be my husband. He will be thrilled since you are of great power and an asset to the first order. The next few days of his life will be filled with giving us a rundown on the next steps for the Order when he is to pass. Then when he dies, we will divorce.”

He felt a huge weight lift off his chest. Relief overtook him and he had half a mind to kiss Y/N’s feet out of gratitude. That was until… “What if Palpatine finds out? I respect the Emperor too much to deceive him.”

“You’re just going to have to cover your thought. But I honestly doubt he’ll be searching our minds. He knows I want this too much.” She’s right, in his last days he’ll be too focused on getting her ready but Kylo does need to be prepared to mask his mind on the off chance Palpatine is suspicious.

“So that’s it then. Tell him, have a few meetings and training sessions, and then divorce?”

“That’s it. As simple as it can be. You agree to this then?” She holds out her hand like she’s a kid sealing the secret with a handshake.

“Yes, I’ll help you. But don’t expect any more favors in the future.” Turning on his heels he ignores her hand and walk towards the door.

The walk to his chambers wasn’t a long one. All the higher-ups had a room on the same floor. Kylo’s was just on the far end of the hall, opposite of Y/N.

Sitting on the bed he slips off his shoes and throws the tunic he wore to the side.

He had no idea what he got himself into but there was no going back now.

What does this mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay we got a Kylo pov! So sorry for the very late update. School has been busy but my spring semester is ending next week so I’ll have more time to update. Thank you for love and I hope y’all have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I've always wanted to write a fic but I've always chickened out because I've never been confident in my writing skill.  
> Lots of you were supportive in this plot so I said 'what the hell' and decided to finally write my first fic!  
> This fic is going to follow kind of the same story as my favorite movie The Proposal. I'm looking forward to writing this and I hope y'all enjoy it.  
> Thank you for all the love. I love my fellow Adam and Kylo rats. Y'all are the best!  
> All the Love <3 
> 
> -L


End file.
